


Drinks and kissing

by Peachiringz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, They Have My Heart, byakuya is rich get that bread, byakuya togami is protective, dangitgranpa, hahahahahahaha boyfriends, idk how to do this, naegi also has my heart, naegmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachiringz/pseuds/Peachiringz
Summary: Possessive byakuya brain rotAlt summary : byakuya is protective of his boyfriend and it’s cute
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Drinks and kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is my first ever fan fiction? hi- I hope I’m doing this right u h h h  
> what’s up I’m peach I hope I’ll post more fics but uh it’s 3am and I still need to fishing the hw due yesterday , y’all please leave comments or whatever you do on here that wud be cool thank you 😌  
> I hope y’all have a good day/night enjoy my first time writing like this lol

“I’ll only be a few minutes alright?”  
Byakuya murmured under his breath .  
“Of course! I’ll wait right here love”  
Makato beamed at his boyfriend from under his somewhat-scruffy hair (byakuya has attempted to brush it , but had only succeeded in flattening the crazy locks ever so slightly , not that he truly cared , he found his boyfriends hair rather endearing) and squeezed his pale hand to reassure him he’d be just fine.As his lover turned away to stalk over to the bar and get them some drink refills , makoto looked across the sea of people engaging in formal conversations. 

The pair were at a large gala hosted by the togami corp , where numerous businessmen were mingling , no doubt to make ties and future business deals. Naegi wouldnt go as far as to say he was comfortable , but, he was sort of getting used to seeing this side of being the world renowned Byakuya togamis boyfriend. and besides, he could bear anything for the sake of being with his beloved. Even engaging in conversations about the stock market . 

modest decorations hung from large windows , tables set up around the large hall were filled with the finest cuisine and liquor to appease such established guests. 

As neagi appreciated the sight of such a party (if you could call it that) , he found himself looking straight up at a rather tall , finely dressed dark haired man who seemed to be-  
Eyeing him up?

\- - - - - 

Sliding his matte black credit card across the smooth bar counter , byakuya paid for his and makatos drinks and picked them up, turning to seek out his boyfriend at long last . God he could barely go five minutes without being in some sort of contact with that boy.That cute , dimple cheeked and adorably freckled boy. Curse him. 

Now just where was he?byakuya scanned the room, eyes locking on two figures at the back of the room. His blood froze . his hands would’ve clenched into fists , had he not been holding drinks. What made him so incredibly angry was some jackass stranger leering over makoto and clearly making the latter very uncomfortable. It appeared he was ‘chatting up’ makoto. 

His makoto. 

Mind made up , Byaukuya strode across the hall in a few swift movements , politely pushing past the mob of partygoers and idle people with drinks in hand. When he reached his boyfriend and this distasteful stranger he felt his blood boil even more as he heard snippets of their conversation. 

The stranger was mumbling , far too close to his beloved for Byakuyas liking . “how come you don’t have a pretty lady friend yet ? You’re a very pretty boy aren’t you dear? Someone like myself might snatch you up if you’re not careful..“ makoto attempted a polite smile , but his discomfort was clear at being called pet names by someone who wasn’t byakuya togami.  
“Well you see u-uh-“

Byakuya discarded the drinks at a nearby table and In a flash of expensive fabric and blonde locks , he grabbed neagis hand and pinned him to the wall , the smaller boy making a small and adorable “hmph!” noise as byakuya kissed him roughly , before breaking apart and pulling them both up . 

“I believe”,he said with an icy glare towards the stranger ,” we haven’t met. I’m byakuya togami , and this is makoto naegi , my boyfriend.” He recited Cooly, extra emphasis on ‘boyfriend’ as he continued to stare down this lowly peasant who dared cross him or most importantly, his lover. 

Apparently the words ‘byakuya togami’ struck a chord of recognition within the stranger , because upon hearing those words he stammered out a lame apology and a “please to meet you but I must be going togami sir.” To which byakuya made no reaction to until he was sure him and naegi were no longer in the presence of anyone else and he could properly talk to him. 

Byakuya quickly turned to an incredibly flustered naegi and spoke ,  
“If anyone ever touches you without your permission I will personally have them thrown into a pit of snakes and then steamroll them.”  
to which neagi only grew more flustered , clearly searching for the right words to say at such a turn of events so quickly .  
togami let out a small sigh ( likely of relief but also because he was simply out of breath from walking so far so fast) and reached to the table next to them .

“Your drink?” He said as he handed it to makoto and took a swig of his own , as did neagi, before they both put them back on the table.  
“thank you byakuya” neagi stammered out , relief clear in his features as he spoke. “But uh..” he trailed off as he looked behind togamis shoulder. 

A little annoyed that something was bothering neagi again , he turned and saw a few guests looking at them with faces of disgust ,presumably because of who byakuya had been kissing , or more particularly, the fact he was kissing a boy. 

But byakuya only gave them the same frightening icy stare as he did the other guest , and turned back to neagi , brushing a stray hair from his forehead and leaning in so their breathing intertwined between their faces .  
“I love you , makoto neagi.”  
“I love you too.”  
And then he was dipping down , hand grazing neagis back softly , as he pulled him into an intense kiss that was just as sweet as ever . 

No one is ever allowed to look at his love or speak to him that way . Ever. Because Byakuya Togami will make damm well sure of it .

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was very much self indulgent I’m a Sucker for protective boyfriends  
> Please forgive me


End file.
